Love and Banter
by joeypotter85
Summary: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together set in season one
1. Hello Stranger

**Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together. It is a total rewrite, not set in season three rather season one.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the story not the characters in it.**

 **Author's Note: Lost count of how many Dawson's Creek stories I have wrote, hope you like this and will review.**

 **Love and Banter**

 **Chapter #1**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **"** **Hey Potter, haven't seen you around lately.", I comment while seating myself at the counter in the Ice House. This girl sure has made herself scarce as of lately. It is no secret Joey is not particularly fond of Jen. She seems to have captured our dear friend Dawson's attention and affection. Joey is quite a bit resentful of this fact. Seems Dawson is all but oblivious to the fact that Joey is into him. Not matter how hard the poor girl tries he just never seems to notice her. I used to find Joey's resentment of Jen amusing, it pleasured me to torture her to no end with the knowledge that Dawson was chasing after another girl while she was pining away for him. These days though Joey hasn't been around nearly enough for me to pester. Much as I enjoy being third wheel to Dawson and Jen? Think I would much rather bond with Joey and get on her nerves instead.**

 **"** **Have to, you just haven't been looking in the right places Witter.", answers Joey before making her way past me with a tray full of orders. I haven't been looking around in the right places? What exactly is that supposed to mean? This girl will never cease to amaze me. Swear I will never figure out what goes on inside the mind of miss Josephine Potter. The girl is a complete mystery. My guess? She hasn't been coming around as much so as to avoid having to see Dawson making a fool out of himself for Jen. Guess that would make sense. Usually when you got it bad for someone the last thing that you want to do is watch them pursue someone else.**

 **"** **What is that supposed to mean Potter?", I question when curiosity finally gets the best of me. What exactly are the right places? Far as I know Joey doesn't exactly hangout with anyone aside from Dawson and I. Where else could she possibly be? Maybe she has just taken up extra shifts at the Ice House so not to have to hang around Dawson. That would make sense, Joey would have a reasonable excuse not to be able to spend time with Dawson were she to be busy working at the Ice House. Why didn't I think to look here sooner for Joey? It really would have been the logical explanation.**

 **"** **It's not obvious? The Ice House is in desperate need of a wait staff these days, so I have been here covering shifts.", points out Joey and an annoyed manner. Following Joey around, I disappear into the kitchen with her. Well that much I sort of figured out. My only question is, how come Joey hasn't at least kept in touch with me? While I know we're not the closest of friends...are we not still friends? Call me crazy but I have gotten used to my daily love hate banter routine with Joey. These days though there has much playful arguing due to the fact that I have hardly seen Joey.**

 **"** **Speaking of which, you're not supposed to be back here Witter. You talk you work.", informs Bessie in passing while tossing me an apron. Raising a confused eyebrow, I eventually tie the apron around my waist. Following Joey's lead when she begins to peel potatoes, I grab a knife and begin doing the same. Guess it wouldn't kill me to help out around here if my assistance is needed. Who knows it might even be fun. Joey and I on very rare occasions get along. Maybe this could serve as a bonding experience for the two of us.**

 **"** **What are you even doing here Pacey?", asks Joey after a minute or two of silence. What, a guy can't want to see his friend? I really have to have an ulterior motive to want to spend time with Joey? As luck would have it, I actually don't have one. It has just been a while since joey and I have actually hung out. Is it so wrong to admit that I might actually miss our arguments? It sure was fun watching how riled up I could get Joey. She used to hate how easy it was for me to puch her buttons. Excuse me for missing our sparring matches.**

 **"** **A guy can't want to spend sometime with his friend Jo?",** **I confide while helping peel the last of the potatoes. Joey and I might not get along but that doesn't necessarily mean that I don't enjoy her company. The two of us have fun together once in a while. There have even been times where I caught myself wanting to spend one on one time with Joey. Not for any particular reason, just because its nice to have someone to hangout with. I would never admit the to anyone but I actually miss the time Joey and spend together. Sure most of it is spent bickering, but there are times when Joey and I have out moments of truce. To be honest, I'm a little concerned about Joey. it's not exactly like her to be so distant.**

 **"** **Since when are we friends Pace?", cracks Joey in a sarcastic manner. Alright, ouch. While it may have been meant in harmless fun, that stung a bit. Does Potter honestly not consider me to be a friend of hers? How many years have the two of us known one another? Hell, I know that I might not be Joey's favorite person, but I always thought we were at the very least friends. Could I have been wrong? To Joey am I merely the guy who annoys her and nothing more? Well, that's a little bit hurtful.**

 **"** **That's cold Potter, even for you.", I remark in a hurt manner before taking off my apron and tossing it aside. To think I came here with good intentions too. You see Dawson one but concerned with Joey's lack of presence? My mistake for giving a damn I guess. Not even all that sure why I bothered. Obviously coming here was a mistake. Not sure why I felt the need to check up on Joey in the first place. She obviously seems to enjoy not having me around to bother her. I was stupid to believe she might actually want to spend time with me to begin with. it's not as though Potter and I ever particularly got along or liked one another.**

 **"** **Wait, Pacey. ...I'm sorry. Please don't go?", I hear Joey all but plead with me. Startled when her hand reaches out for mine, I glance back at Joey with a look of confusion. Is she being serious right now? Joey actually doesn't want me to leave? This is a first. She apologized and looks like she is being sincere. Guess maybe I could stay. it's not as though I actually wanted to leave to begin with. I enjoy spending time with Joey, out playful banter has always proved to be nothing less then entertaining at the least.**

 **Stopping in my tracks, I glance down at Joey's hand in mine," You're asking me to stay Jo?"**

 **With a slight nod of her head, Joey offers an apologetic smile," Yeah, I am Pace. Will you?"**

 **"** **I suppose...if you insist.", I relent with a light nudge to Joey's shoulder. Laughing when she returns the gesture, it's not long before the two of us are back to work. This time we are prepping some chicken. Guess coming here was a good idea. Jackie and I have never actually spent quality time along together. Usually Dawson is always accompanying the two of us. Maybe Potter and I are finally turning a new leaf. You know, one where we don't need Dawson to spend time with one another. One where we hangout together like normal friends? Anything is possible after all right?**

 **"** **If you tell anyone I ever told you this, I will deny it and then kill you...but I'm glad your here Witter.", confesses Joey have a few minutes of silence. My heard snaps up immediately at her confession. Jackie is glad that I am here? What the hell is that supposed to me? Is this her way of telling me that she enjoys my company? I'm not sure how to handle this news. Joey and I don't exactly get along but we don't hate one another. From what it sounds like, Joey all but admitted to liking my company. This is funny considering I had it under good authority she despised me.**

 **"** **I'm not sure how to respond to that Potter...thanks? Guess hanging out with you isn't so torturous.", I confide with a smile and a light poke to Joey's side. Laughing when she slaps at my chest, I toss a kitchen towel at Joey. This is new territory for me. I'm not used to Joey and I actually getting along. Guess we have learned to put our differences aside through the years. It would be nice to be able to hangout with Joey and have more then just our usually song and dance banter routine. These days Dawson has been too caught up with Jen to hangout with either Joey or I. It would be nice getting some one on one time in with Potter. Why can't the two of us become better friends over time?**

 **"** **Shut up and get back to work Pacey.", orders Joey with a roll of her eyes and a smile. Tying my apron back on, I follow Joey around the kitchen. Yeah, guess I'll be spending more time at the Ice House with Joey these days. Who knows, maybe Bessie will like my work and hire me then I won't have to work at the movie store anymore. Spending time with Joey isn't so bad, we have our days where we get along. Seems as though today just happens to be one of them. Glad she finally admitted that we're friends. It's nice to know I'm more then just someone Joey despises.**

 **"** **Yes Joey, as you wish.", I remark with a smirk before splash some dish water her way. This earns me a deathly scowl to which I grin at. Yeah, this is something that I could definitely get used to. Potter and I spending quality time together? What is there not to love? I should probably be careful though, if I'm not Joey could very very kill me. The girl is crazy and I would not put it past her that much is for sure. …**


	2. Pacey's confession

**Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together. It is a total rewrite, not set in season three rather season one.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the story not the characters in it.**

 **Author's Note: Lost count of how many Dawson's Creek stories I have wrote, hope you like this and will review.**

 **Love and Banter**

 **Chapter #2**

 **(Joey's pov)**

 **"** **Potter are you almost done here? My shift ended a half hour ago, I was hoping to call it a night.", complains Pacey while following me around the empty Ice House. Putting up the last of the chairs, I toss pacey the broom. No one told him that he had to stick around. I don't even know why he is still here. Pacey said it himself, his shift ended a half hour ago. Why is he even still here? What could he possibly be waiting for? There is no reason for Pacey to be sticking around the way he is.**

 **"** **No one told you to stay Witter, the doors right there.", I point out before filling the mop with soap and water. Waiting for Pacey to finish sweeping, I start mopping the floors. Really have no clue why he is even still here. If I were off a half hour ago? I would be home right about now without so much as a second thought. Yet here Pacey is bothering me and complaining that he wants to leave. No body told him to stick around.**

 **"** **I know where the door is Jo, I'm waiting for you.", admits Pacey much to my surprise. Glancing up at him, I wring out the mop one last time before putting it aside. He is waiting for me? Why? The only thing I plan on doing once I'm off is going home, washing up, climbing into bed and passing out. If Pacey was hoping to hangout he's out of luck because I am way too tired to put up with him for another few hours. Bad enough I dealt with him all day.**

 **"** **Well, you're wasting your time then Witter. The only plans I have include a shower and my bed. You fit into neither of those equations.", I point out before tossing my apron aside and washing my hands. Sighing when Pacey follows me around the kitchen, I grab my coat and pull it on. Why is he still here? Can't Pacey take a hint and go home already? If he thinks that I am going to change my mind he is wrong. I'm pretty set on crawling into to bed and not lapsing into a coma.**

 **"** **Look, Jo. I was thinking that you and I could have a movie night. Little pop corn, a scary movie, you crash on the bean bag chair while I lay on your bed. It will be fun, what do you say Potter?", questions Pacey with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Why would I want to spend anymore time with Pacey then I need to? It is bad enough I have the misfortune of seeing him everyday now that he works at the Ice House. Why Bessie decided to hire him is beyond me."**

 **"** **First of all, you're not laying on my bed. Second of all, what's the catch Witter?", I inquire with an arched eyebrow before folding my arms across my chest. Since when does Pacey suddenly want to spend time with me? Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we supposed to hate one another? Why is Pacey just not wanting to hangout with me? What is his angle? He has to be up to something, I don't trust him one bit.**

 **"** **No catch, honest Potter. I just thought maybe you and I could watch a movie together is all.", remarks Pacey while holding his hands up in surrender. Something tells me to be wary. It's not like Pacey to want to spend time with me. Then again, Dawson has been non existent since he started dating Jen. Maybe Pacey just misses having someone to hangout with on a regular basis. can't say that I blame him if that is the case. Guess a movie night with Pacey won't be so bad.**

 **"** **Guess a movie night wouldn't be the worse thing in the world.", I acknowledge with a smirk before giving Pacey a light shove. Laughing when he returns the gesture, I lock the Ice House door behind us as we walk out. Bessie and Bodie took off for the weekend some it's just me at the house anyway. Might be nice having Pacey stay the night as company. Lets just hope he can do so without me wanting to murder him in the middle of the night.**

 **"** **Great, so it's a date then. ….Or uh, not. Whatever...sorry. I'll leave now.", mutters Pacey in embarrassment before turning to take off in the opposite direction. Shaking my head in confusion, I stare after him with a perplexed look on my face. Did Pacey actually say what I think he just said? Why would he think an innocent movie night between the two of us was a date? Did I somehow give him the impression I had hoped it were one? Was he hoping that it was? I am so confused right now. Jogging off after Pacey, I quickly catch up with him.**

 **"** **Hey Pace, wait up.", I call after him before grasping hold of his hand gently. This seems to stop Pacey in his tracks. Startled when he turns to look at me, I take a cautious step back. There is a dejected expression on his face. Pacey just looks so...heart broken right now. Is there something that I should know about? What is wrong with him? He's making me feel bad and I didn't even do anything wrong. What is his deal right now?**

 **"** **Just forget it, alright Jo?", pleads Pacey with a tired expression taking over his features. Not willing to let him walk off again, I block Pacey's path. What is his problem right now? One minute he wants to hangout and watch movies, the next he is acting like a total spaz. Sometimes I will never understand Pacey. Then again maybe that is a good thing. Either way, he's not leaving without an explanation. Plus, a movie night did sound kind of fun. Why is he trying to bail on me?**

 **"** **Pacey, I thought we were supposed to hangout? You're seriously going to bail on me?", I question with an arched eyebrow. Here I was actually liking the idea of having a movie night with Pacey and now he is going to ditch me? What the hell is that all about? Grasping hold of Pacey's hand, I meet his gaze with a half smile. Does he really think that I don't want to spend time with him because of a stupid slip up? Please, he has got to be kidding me right now.**

 **Staring at my hand in his, Pacey hesitantly asks," I just figured maybe you wouldn't want to anymore Potter."**

 **Rolling my eyes at Pacey, I chuckle mostly to myself," Why because you called movie night a date? Why should that bother me? We both know its not."**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **"** **Right, why would it be? Your not into me Potter.", I remark with a frustrated breath while shaking my head. Man, I really am an idiot sometimes. Why, why would I call Potter and I hanging out a date? Clearly that's not what it is nor would it ever be? Sure, this past month or so I might have managed to fall for her slightly, that doesn't necessarily mean that the feeling in mutual on Joey's end. What the hell am I even still doing here beside making a fool out of myself? I never should have turned around, I should have just kept right on walking.**

 **"** **I'm sensing maybe you wanted it to be one Witter?", acknowledges Joey while taking a cautious step toward me. Tensing at our close proximity, I avoid her eyes. The last thing I need is for Jo to see just how much I had all but hoped tonight could have been a date. This is not my fault though. How could I not gain feelings for Joey? Look at her, the girl is freaking beautiful. Just thinking about Potter is enough to send butterflies in my stomach. Never thought that I could be so into anyone person and yet I am. Just my luck that one person happens to be one miss Josephine Potter.**

 **"** **Whether I did or not doesn't matter Jo.", I confide with a mere shrug of my shoulders. The last thing I'm going to do is allow Joey to see just how hurt I am. Her pity is not what I need right now. Truth be told, I'm not even all too sure how it is that I fell for Joey. Guess we have just been spending so much time together that it sort of happened without warning. More then a few times I have caught myself wondering what it would be like if I were to kiss Joey. Then I remind myself the likely hood of that actually happening is non existent.**

 **"** **Look, Pacey. It's alright if you did, really.", assures Joey before taking my hand in hers. Not knowing what else to do, I stare down at her. This is not the reaction that I was expecting. A sarcastic remark, or a get real, laugh and 'in your dreams maybe Pace'. These are all the reactions I was prepared for. Not this one. Right now Potter has me all but baffled. I am not even sure what to do right now. More then anything I would love to kiss Joey but I am just not sure that is a smart move on my part.**

 **"** **Here is the thing Potter...I'm into you. Have been for a while, I don't know how or when it happened. But I sort of...well, I fell for you. I'm not telling you this for any particular reason. Is just...thought you should know is all.", I confess much to both my and Joey's disbelief. Her jaw has all but dropped to the floor right about now. There is no going back, I just put myself out there for Joey. What the hell was I thinking? There is no way in hell she could ever feel the same way back.**

 **"** **...I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say here Pacey.", confides Joey with an awkward smile before biting on her bottom lip. God this girl is killing me right now. Does she know how hard it is for me not to pull her into my arms and kiss her senseless? Joey needs to just turn and walk away. I am losing my restraint not to do exactly that. She all but has me climbing the walls right now. Of all the girl I could have fell for, it had to be Potter? What the hell was I thinking?**

 **"** **Look, just forget I ever said anything. We'll have a nice movie night, promise Jo.", I offer while leading Joey down the streets of Capeside towards her house. This doesn't have to be an awkward evening. Not if neither of us let it be. Fine so Potter knows I have a thing for her, why does it have to be such a big deal? it's not as though I had hoped Jo could ever actually feel the same way for me. The chances of that happening are all but slim to none.**

 **With a silent nod of her head, Joey stares at her hands quietly," Sure, yeah. Whatever you say Pace."**

 **Feeling the slightest bit guilty for acting like a jerk, I breath a heavy sigh," Look, Potter. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."**

 **"** **You didn't Pacey...I just didn't know you felt that way.", offers Joey in a quiet manner. Watching as Joey tucks a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, I follow her inside. Oh great, here is the start of an intensely awkward conversation. Knew that I should have just gone home once my shift was done. What did I do instead? Hung around waiting for Joey to get off work in hopes of spending some alone time with her. Sometimes I will just never learn.**

 **"** **I don't expect you to feel the same way Jo, I know you're all but in love with our good friend Dawson.", I mutter with a sigh as I do my best not to tense at the last part. That idiot doesn't know how good he has it. Here he has Potter vying for his affection which he blatantly ignores because he's too busy chasing the blonde that lives next door. How does Dawson have the attention of two girls yet I have that of none? It just doesn't seem fair is all.**

 **"** **Pace, I don't know how I feel. ...But I'm not in love with Dawson.", acknowledges Joey much to my surprise. Did I just hear her right? Joey isn't into Dawson? Could have fooled me. Maybe she got tired of waiting for him to notice her. Guess that I probably would have too if I were her. Dawson is not exactly the brightest guy around these days. He has been too preoccupied trying to win Jen over that he has all but completely overlooked Joey. The girl is a knockout though how could he miss her? …**


	3. Please drop it

**Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together. It is a total rewrite, not set in season three rather season one.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the story not the characters in it.**

 **Author's Note: Lost count of how many Dawson's Creek stories I have wrote, hope you like this and will review.**

 **Love and Banter**

 **Chapter #3**

 **(Joey's pov)**

 **"** **Your not Jo?", asks Pacey after a minute or so of silence. Shaking my head in confusion, I glance up at him when I remember what he's referring to. Not sure whatever gave Pacey the idea that I was in love with Dawson. But I can assure him that is hardly the case. Do I not like Jen? To be honest, no not particularly. But it is not because I am hiding feelings for my best friend. I'm really just hurt that Dawson could forget about me so easily when Jen is around. It is almost as though I cease to exist whenever she enters the room. So fine, maybe I resent Jen for taking Dawson's attention from me. This does not mean for a second that I am in love with him. No idea where Pacey came to that conclusion.**

 **"** **No, Pacey. I'm not. While it might seem that way, I'm just a little resentful that Jen stole all of Dawson's attention.", I acknowledge with a tired sigh before kicking out of my shoes as we enter my house. Not once have I ever found myself having romantic intentions toward Dawson. Not sure that I have ever had a crush on anyone come to think of it. If anything I definitely developed a deep seeded loathing for Pacey at an early age. How could I not though? He used to torture and chase me around on a daily basis. Could all those years of Pacey pestering me been his twisted way of saying ' hey, I like you'?**

 **"** **What are the chances of you and I having a movie night and forgetting this entire conversation Jo?", questions Pacey in a gruff manner while scratching at the back of his neck. Is he kidding me right now? How am I supposed to forget that Pacey all but admitted to being in love with me? Am I expected to just pretend everything is normal between the two of us? That Pacey didn't force me to notice him as possibly more then the guy who bothers me on a daily basis? That is not what I had in mind. Is this what he actually wants though?**

 **"** **This is what you want Pace?", I ponder in a soft voice before disappearing into the bathroom to change into pajamas. Walking out a minute or so later, I sit on the edge of my bed beside Pacey. What is he so afraid of? Was he expecting me to laugh in his face at his confession? I'm a lot of things but I am not cruel. That is something I would never do to Pacey. It probably took him a lot of courage to be able to tell me exactly how he felt. The last thing I would ever do is take his feelings lightly and laugh in his face. I'm not heartless, he should know this.**

 **Searching through a stack of dvds, Pacey offers a slight nod of his head," More then anything Jo."**

 **Biting at my bottom lip, I lie back in my spot beside him and close my eyes," I won't mention it again then I guess Pacey...I'm sorry you feel that way."**

 **"** **Great, what movie did you want to watch Potter?", inquires Pacey while turning the television on and switching off the lights. So that's it? End of discussion? I am not allowed to ask Pacey any questions? This sucks. More then anything I would like to know when he began looking at me differently. Has Pacey always been into me? If this is the case, why not ever say anything? Why pretend to despise me all these years? Not once in my life have I ever been so confused. Leave it to Pacey to turn everything upside down for me.**

 **"** **I'll watch whatever you want Witter.", I answer in a quiet voice. Really wishing Pacey had not said anything. Now I can not for the life of me stop wondering what it would be like if the two of us kissed. Never in my life did I ever think those thoughts would be running through my head. Would I really want Pacey J. Witter to be my first kiss ever though? Why the hell am I even thinking about him in that way? I am supposed to find him gross and repulsive. What is wrong with me right now?**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **"** **Scary movie it is then.", I mutter before taking Scream from its dvd case and placing it into the dvd player. Settling back into my spot beside Joey, I shudder inwardly as I notice our now close proximity. Oh dear God please kill me now. This girl has me all but climbing the walls right now yet hasn't even the faintest clue. If I didn't know any better, I would wonder if Jo wanted to get a rise out of me. Look at her in that night shirt and pajamas shorts, she will be the death of me. I wonder if she knows what she's doing to me right about now.**

 **"** **...Hey Pacey?", I hear Joey all but whisper from beside me. Doing my best to remain calm as our eyes meet once more, I kick out of my socks and shoes. Joey is so beautiful. How could Dawson not realize what is right in front of him? He has got to be some kind of an idiot this much I know for certain. No offense to Jen but she does not even hold a candle to Joey. Given the choice? I would choose Potter a thousand times over. Unfortunately for me, she has absolutely no interest in me what so ever.**

 **"** **Yeah Joey?",** **I question in a voice just above a whisper too. Not sure why the two of us are suddenly so concerned with talking quietly. It is not as though there is anyone else in the house that we could possibly wake up. It is literally only Joey and I right now. Bessie is gone for the weekend which sort of explains why I am here in the first place. My guess? Jo did not feel like staying alone in the house. Can't say that I mind all that much. Usually when you like someone, proximity is a good thing regardless of how they feel or in my case don't feel about you.**

 **"** **Why admit that you are into me if we're not allowed to discuss things further?", I hear Joey ask much to my surprise. This is a question that I did not see coming. Here I was all but certain Potter could honestly care less. This does not seem to be the case right now. What doe she want me to say? The thought of Joey flat out rejecting me is not all too appealing. Why does it even bother her? She should be grateful that I don't want to talk about things. Now she doesn't have to think of a nice way to let me down gently.**

 **"** **I don't know Jo...guess it was a moment of stupidity on my part.", I acknowledge with a shrug of my shoulders. Grabbing a nearby pillow, I lie back on the far end of Joey's bed. The silence between the two of us right now is becoming more then a little bit overwhelming. I am not exactly sure what to do as of right now. Why does it matter to Joey why I felt the need to tell her how I felt. It is not as though she could ever feel the same way about me. I have come to terms with the fact that Joey could never care about me the way I care about her.**

 **Pressing playing on the remote, I focus on the television screen," Lets just watch the movie Potter, please?"**

 **Lying on her side with her back to me, Joey pulls the blankets over herself," Whatever you say Witter." …**


	4. At a Loss

**Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together. It is a total rewrite, not set in season three rather season one.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the story not the characters in it.**

 **Author's Note: Lost count of how many Dawson's Creek stories I have wrote, hope you like this and will review.**

 **Love and Banter**

 **Chapter #4**

 **(Pacey's thoughts)**

 **Note to self, I am an idiot. For whatever reason, I felt it necessary to confide to Joey just exactly how I felt about her. Worst decision that I could have ever made. Now she wants answers that I'm not willing or ready to provide. Joey is persistent when she wants answers. She kept asking questions all night. Potter actually asked how I knew that I liked her. Is she serious? When you are into someone, you just know. How many times have I caught myself making excuses to spend time with Joey?**

 **Not once did I ever used to do that. This is one of the first things that tipped me off. The second was the way our banter had changed from playful to flirtation...or well at least it had on my part. There were times I purposely looked for ways to get Joey all riled up. A shove here, a slap on my chest or arm there. At one point a touch from Joey was enough to drive me wild. There was a point when I realized just how badly I had fell for Joey and it scared the crap out of me. How could I have let myself grow so attached?**

 **There came a point where I looked for reasons to be around Joey. Hell, I came around the Ice House so much Bessie gave me a job. All I wanted was to just be near Joey. The girl held my heart in her hands and had absolutely no clue. There were more then a few times where I considered kissing Potter but decided against it. The thought of her laughing in my face and rejecting me would have been way too much to bare. Instead I never let on or spoke a word of how I felt about Joey. At first I figured that it was easier that way.**

 **Then she admitted that she's not in love with Dawson and I all but lost it. Before I had the chance to stop myself, I basically laid it all on the line for Joey. Then right after, I was terrified of her laughing in my face and shattering my heart that I pleaded with Joey to forget I ever said anything. That worked for all of ten minutes. It wasn't long before Joey was asking questions I wasn't ready let alone prepared to answer.** **After a while of dodging questions left and right, Joey sort of just gave up asking. Currently she's curled up beside me, trying to stay awake and watch the movie. I am an idiot.**

 **(Joey's Thoughts)**

 **Pacey dropped one hell of a bombshell on me tonight. He all but confessed to being in love with me. When and how the hell did this happen? Last I recall, the both of us could hardly stand one another and now out of nowhere Pacey is** **all but in love with me? To make things worse, he decided that the both of us were to forget he ever said anything. How the heck am I supposed to forget that Pacey Witter has feelings for me? For the life of me I do not know what to do.**

 **More then a few times I attempted to get Pacey to open up a bit more about how he felt for me. Each time he stubbornly refused to. Currently I am at a lose. He doesn't seem to know why it even matters to me. How could it not though? It is not everyday one of your oldest friends admits to having a thing for you. Pacey really caught me off guard and now I am not allowed to ask any questions what so ever? How is that fair to me? Why tell me something if you don't want to discuss it?**

 **Sometimes I will never understand what goes on in Pacey's head. Why is he so afraid to talk about this with me? Is he afraid that I will reject him? How could he think that I would ever be so heartless? Do I like Pacey? To be honest, I don't know. But this is because I never really took the time to think about it. Nor did I ever consider Pacey and option until he opened his mouth and confessed that he had a thing for me. Is it possible that I could like Pacey back? I don't know, he refuses to give me the chance to find out.**

 **I'm all but at a loss for what it is that I am supposed to do. I eventually gave up asking questions and resided to watching the movie quietly. I'm curled up in my spot near Pacey with a blanket around me trying not to fall asleep. It is becoming harder to keep my eyes open. Eventually I feel myself beginning to drift off a little more until I'm out cold and all but nuzzled up beside Pacey for warmth. …**


	5. Up all Night

**Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together. It is a total rewrite, not set in season three rather season one.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the story not the characters in it.**

 **Author's Note: Lost count of how many Dawson's Creek stories I have wrote, hope you like this and will review.**

 **Love and Banter**

 **Chapter #5**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **Not sure how long I have been watching Joey sleep for. Had to be at least an hour or so. While I am not positive when she fell asleep, she seems to have somehow found herself all but curled up in my arms. Not really sure what I should do here. Do I wake Potter or simply let her sleep. It's not as though I mind having her in my arms. I don't. The thing is that it is torturous to be able to have her so close and not call her mine. Who am I kidding, I have long since given up trying to convince myself that I'm not in love with Joey.**

 **The realization that I am hit me like a ton of bricks. Could she ever feel the same way toward me? To be honest, I'm not sure. Part of me is afraid to ask. For her part she kept asking questions that I did not feel like answering. There is a chance that Jo is confused. She has just about every right to be. I did drop one hell of a bomb on her. Sighing at the sudden loss of feeling in my left arm, I nudge Joey's shoulder lightly," Jo...Joey, I can not feel my arm."**

 **"** **How is that my fault Witter?", counters Joey not bothering to open her eyes. How is it your fault? Well, for one you're lying on my arm which is why it fell asleep to begin with. It is sort of annoying not to have any feeling what so ever in my arm. Were Joey to move just a tiny bit, things would be fine. If she would only move a little bit, I could regain feeling in my arm once more. The girl is as stubborn as they come though, I both love and hate this about her.**

 **"** **Well, for one you are lying on my arm.", I point out in a gruff tone before giving her another little nudge. After more then a little coaxing on my part, Joey eventually moves to lie her head on my chest. Ah, much better. I can finally regain feeling in my arm and fingers once more. If Jo had only the slightest idea the sort of effect she has on me, something tells me that she would not be lying this close to me. I am slowly dying right now because she is curled up in my arms. The notion to kiss her grows stronger by the minute. Something tells me this would not be a wise move on my part.**

 **"** **...Sorry Pace.", mutters Joey in a tired voice. There is a look of pure exhaustion shining in her eyes. Working every day at the Ice House must finally be taking it's toll on her. Not once have I ever seen Joey look so tired before. I almost feel guilty for waking her up to begin with. What was I supposed to do though? Guess maybe I could have moved my arm to where she wasn't lying on it as much. It sure is nice being able to hold her in my arms like this. Wish I knew what Joey was thinking right now. Even half asleep she is still breath taking.**

 **Smiling down at Joey, I pull the blankets over both of us," Shh, go on back to sleep Jo. I can see that you're tired."**

 **Leaning up to place a light kiss on my lips, Joey rests her head on my chest once more," Goodnight Pacey."**

 **"** **Hey uh...what...what was that for Potter?", I stammer as a look of confusion takes over my features. Joey just kissed me. I'm not dreaming, that just happened. This much I know. Wow, that is not something that I was expecting at all. This girl will never cease to amaze me. Just when I think that I have Potter all figured out she goes and throws a curve ball at me. What am I supposed to do now? Am I allowed to kiss Joey back? God, this girl is killing me slowly.**

 **"** **...It was only a goodnight kiss Witter.", mumbles Joey with a sleepy yawn. Watching as she rubs at her eyes tiredly, I touch my finger tips to my lips. My heart is in overdrive right now and its no thanks to little miss Josephine Potter. Does she have even the slightest idea what she does to me? Is that Joey's way of telling me that she likes me? Will she ever kiss me again or was this only a one time deal? Damn how I wish that I could just kiss Joey back. Thing is I'm not sure she wants me to.**

 **"** **Well, am I allowed to kiss you Jo?", I ponder in a nervous manner. Unsure what to think or do, I glance down at Joey quietly. My breath catches in my throat when I catch Joey peeking up at me. Damn this girl has my head spinning like a tilt-a-whirl right now. What I don't get is why Jo would kiss me if she weren't into me. Is there a chance that she could be? Does Joey have feelings for me? Right now the only thing I know for sure is that I'm not getting any sleep tonight.**

 **"** **Look, Pace...maybe there is a small part of me that likes you. Maybe it took you telling me you felt the same for me to realize it. The only thing I'm scared of now is...what if we don't work out and it just ruins our friendship?", whispers Joey with an almost heart broke look in her eyes. Wrapping Joey in my arms, I hold her close to me. Burying my face in her shoulder, I nudge my cheek against hers. Guess that I could see why Joey is so scared. The two of us have been friends our entire lives. If we got together and things didn't workout, where would that leave our friendship? I don't know the answer to that question. I'm not about to lie and say it wouldn't change our friendship, what if it did?**

 **Feeling more then a little brave after Joey's admission, I lift her chin so our lips meet," I'll be honest with you Jo, I'm just as scared. Truth is I don't have an answer. I would like to think our friendship is solid enough to withstand anything. Even more I would like to say I would never intentionally give you a reason to leave me in the first place. But we both know its no secret I'm a screw up."**

 **Letting out a gasp when my lips meet hers, Joey offers a shy smile before closing the gap once more," I never once thought you were a screw up Pacey Witter...and if you're willing to take a gamble on me. Guess I'm willing to take one on you then too."**

 **"** **Is that your way of saying you'll be my girl Potter?", I question in a hopeful manner. Dear God please let her say yes. I have never once asked for anything. Let Potter be my girl and I never will either. She's the only one I want, no one else will do. Joey is the girl who has my whole heart. Who am I kidding she has had it ever since we were four years old and I was chasing her around the sandbox. Hell, I would be perfectly happy spending the rest of my life making Joey happy. I know if she just gave me a chance that I could too.**

 **"** **Yeah, I suppose it is Witter.", admits Joey with a chuckle and a light nudge to my side. Wow, looks like I just won the lottery. Joey's my girl? Never thought that I would ever see this day. Up until a few days ago, I had it on fairly good authority that Joey despised me. Guess maybe taking a chance and telling her how I felt was the best decision that I could have ever possibly made. Now that I have Potter, I'm going to make sure that I never do anything stupid to lose her. Whatever she wants to do, I'll do it.**

 **"** **You have any idea how insanely happy you just made me Jo?", I question with an almost goofy grin on my face. Letting out a groan when Joey elbows me in the side, I tickle her sides playfully. Laughing as she squirms around beside me, we wrestle around a bit. Each of us are trying to gain the upper hand with no avail. It's not long before I have Joey lightly pinned to her bed. I lie atop her smirking in victory. Yeah, this is something I could get used to. Joey looks as though she wants to murder me, maybe I should have let her win.**

 **"** **Quit being such a dweeb Pace.", warns Joey with a chuckle and a smirk. Lying back once more, I allow Joey to climb into my arms. This is not how I thought tonight would end that much is for sure. Who would have ever thought I would luck out and land the most beautiful girl in Capeside? Not me that much is for certain. I'm not all too certain what Joey sees in me but whatever it is, I hope that I'll never lose it. Joey is the only girl I want to be with, I'm glad she is giving me a chance to be the kind of man that is worthy of her love.**

 **"** **Goodnight Jo, I don't expect you to say it back...but I have known it for a while. I love you.", I confess in a soft tone. This in turn earns me a gentle kiss from Joey. The girl is melting my heart right now. What did I do to deserve Joey? She could have just about any guy that she wants and she chose me. How is this even possible? One thing I know for sure, I am not about to question her reasoning. If Joey is content and happy with me, all I have to do is make sure not to ever screw things up. Smiling in content, I watch quietly as Jo falls back asleep in my arms. Placing a light kiss on her forehead, I close my eyes and drift off to sleep as well.**


	6. Awkward Run-in

**Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together. It is a total rewrite, not set in season three rather season one.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the story not the characters in it.**

 **Author's Note: Lost count of how many Dawson's Creek stories I have wrote, hope you like this and will review.**

 **Love and Banter**

 **Chapter #6**

 **(Jen's pov)**

 **"** **Hey Pacey, haven't seen you around lately. Whats up stranger?", I greet when Pacey walks by my lunch table. Where is he off to in such a hurry? Watching as he stops in his tracks, I smile when he turns around. What he's to good to sit with Dawson and I at lunch these days? Truth be told, I miss hanging out with Pacey. He always knows how to make me laugh that much is for sure. The three of us used to always hangout but lately that hasn't been the case. Dawson said he quit his job at the video store. I wonder why?**

 **"** **Oh, hey Jen.", greets Pacey before glancing down at his watch. Whoa, what is his hurry? Where could Pacey possibly have to be right now? Is he really not sitting with Dawson and I again? What could have changed in the last week or so? Does Pacey not like hanging around with us anymore? Did I say something to offend him? Did him and Dawson have a falling out that I know nothing about? I have some many questions that need answers right now and have no idea where to start. Wish he would sit for a minute at least and talk to me.**

 **"** **Care to sit and have lunch? Dawson should be here in a few minutes.", I offer with a smile before pulling out a chair. A slight frown takes over my features when he doesn't sit down. What is up with him lately? I just do not get it one bit. Pacey, Dawson and I were once inseparable and now it is like he wants nothing to do with either of us these days. Did we do something wrong or is he simply tired of playing the awkward third wheel? I don't want Pacey to just stop hanging out with us altogether. It is bad enough Joey never shows her face around anymore. Wish that she didn't hate me so much. All I want is for Joey and I to be friends.**

 **"** **Oh uh, I would but I'm already late for lunch with Joey.", declines Pacey much to my surprise. Wait, what? Did I hear him right? Pacey is having lunch with Joey? Since when do those two even get along? Last I remember, didn't they sort of hate one another? Joey never had anything nice to say to Pacey when we hung out. Now those two are all buddy buddy these days? When the hell did this happen? I am just all kinds of confused right now. i'm not even sure where to start with the questions. …**

 **"** **Pace, what is taking you so long? I thought we were gonna have lunch on the bleachers like usual? ...Oh, hey Jen.", greets Joey in a flat tone when she notices me. Nice to see you too Joey, I think to myself. it's not long before my attention is brought to Joey's arms wrapped around Pacey's waist. Whoa, what the hell is going on here? Am I missing something? Pacey is grinning like an idiot and Joey grasping hold of his hand? When did this happen? Are those two dating? Since when? I though they couldn't stand one another and now their an item? I am so confused right now.**

 **"** **Sorry, Jo. I ran into Lindley.", apologizes Pacey before placing a protective hand on the small of Joey's back at sight of Dawson. Oh my God those two are dating! Wait a second though, I always thought Joey had a thing for Dawson on account that she hates me. Could Pacey have won her over? This is great! Maybe this means Joey and I could finally be friends now. Or well, unless there is a completely different reason she hates me and I just have no idea what. More then anything I just want the two of us to be friends.**

 **Grasping hold of Pacey's hand, Joey offers a brief nod in my direction," Hi Jen...bye. Come on, Pace."**

 **Shaking my head in amusement, I only smile in return," Always a pleasure, Joey. See you around Pacey."**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **..." Hey Pacey, Joey...what is the hurry?", I hear Dawson call from behind the two of us. Stopping in my tracks, I let out a defeated groan. So much for a little alone time with Joey on our lunch break. Swear, I have hardly seen her all week. Dawson doesn't know about Potter and I. For the most part we have kept low key and to ourselves. Just going to take a wild guess and say Jen put one plus two together and figured out Joey and I are an item by the smirk that was written all over her face. If I know Jen, she is all but dying for me to tell her everything. Somethings tells me our cover is all but blown.**

 **"** **No rush, just hungry is all.", I answer before eventually turning around. Smiling when Joey's hand finds mine, I glance over at her. Sighing when I notice her gave is cast downward, I give her hand a light squeeze. This in turn causes Joey's eyes to meet mine shyly. I'm not sure what she is so nervous about. Does she not want Dawson to know about the two of us? Why should it matter if he found out? Joey made it perfectly clear that she is not into Dawson. If this is true then it should not matter whether he knows about us let alone what he thinks. Then again, maybe Joey just doesn't want to answer anymore questions about the two of us. Bessie and Bodie have both interrogated us more then enough.**

 **"** **Hey Joey, haven't seen you around much lately.", comments Dawson before sitting down in his usual seat. This is turn causes Joey to bite down on her bottom lip with a mere shrug. Lately Joey has all but made herself scarce. She just has not wanted to deal with anyone these days. Between working at the Ice House almost nightly and baby sitting Alexander, Joey's made it a point to keep herself busy. The two of us usually close together at the Ice House and on numerous occasions I have found myself volunteering to help Potter baby sit Alexander. What can I say? I love kids...and Joey.**

 **"** **I don't have much of a social life these days between working and babysitting Dawson.", points out Joey with a sigh. The girl more often then not never gets a break. Lately here has been many a movie night where Potter is out cold in my arms before we're even halfway through. Of course, I don't mind so much. To be honest, I love watching Joey sleep. This girl will never cease to amaze me. Sometimes I find it hard to believe she's actually mine. She chose me, Joey wanted me. Who would have ever though we would end up together? I sure as hell didn't.**

 **"** **Are you holding Pacey's hand Joey?", questions Dawson with a bewildered look on his face at sight of our intertwined hands. This is turn causes Joey to flush a light red. Securing my arm around her waist, I only smile when she glances up at me. This day was bound to come eventually. While I'm not sure if Jen and Dawson are an item yet, I'd like to subtly let him know Joey and I are. Too late man, you had your chance. If Joey ever actually was into you? You're an idiot for not taking notice. She's mine now Dawson and I intend to keep it that way.**

 **"** **It's funny** **you would ask that Dawson, Potter and I...well there is an us now. Has been for a few weeks.", I inform much to both Dawson and Joey's surprise. While I know Joey was hoping to keep this quiet about us for a tiny bit longer, I really don't see the need to. I am in love with Potter, I don't care who knows it. The look on Dawson's face right now is one of betrayal and shock. What does he honestly have to be upset about though? It is not as though he and Joey were ever an item. Not once has Dawson ever shown Joey any romantic intentions. Why should it be any of his business who Joey sees or doesn't?**

 **"** **This is news to me, how come neither of you said anything?", questions Dawson as he turns** **his attention to the both of us. Why should it even matter? What happens between Joey and I is our business not anyone else. This said it's time Dawson knows Jo is spoken for. Whether or not he's ever had a thing for her, I'm with Joey now. While she might not agree, I don't see the harm in let Dawson know this. Potter doesn't seem too upset that I spilled the beans about us, I'll take this as a good sign. For a second, I thought she would have been angry. This doesn't seem to be the case thankfully.**

 **"** **Guess we just wanted to keep to ourselves a while is all Dawson.", acknowledges Joey in a quiet manner. What is she so hesitant about? Who cares if Dawson knows about us now? He was bound to find out sooner or later. Why should Jo feel guilty? It is not as though her and Dawson ever dated. Did she actually have feelings for him? Could Joey feel guilty that she never had to chance to tell Dawson she had? No...no, Joey made it clear she was never into Dawson that way, what reason could she have to lie to me?**


	7. Lucky I love you

**Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together. It is a total rewrite, not set in season three rather season one.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the story not the characters in it.**

 **Author's Note: Lost count of how many Dawson's Creek stories I have wrote, hope you like this and will review.**

 **Love and Banter**

 **Chapter #** **7**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **"** **You have been awfully quiet Jo.", I point out after we finally get Alexander down for bed. It only took us almost two hours to feed, bath and put him down to sleep. Poor Joey actually** **had to rock Alexander to sleep. That only took forever,** **he is finally down though. Joey hasn't said much all night. I am wondering if maybe she is guilty that Dawson knows about the two of us. Like maybe she might have had feelings for him and never had a real chance to tell him? For his part Dawson looked a bit disappointed at the fact that Joey and I were together.** **Could this be what it took to wake him up? Now if Joey finds out will she want to be with Dawson? Where would that leave me? ...No, no! I refuse to think this way. Joey has made it more then clear I am the one she wants to be with no one else.**

 **" What do you expect Pace? Alexander really wore me out, do you know how difficult he is?", complains Joey before disappearing into the bathroom change into her pajamas. Kicking out of my own socks and shoes, I lie back on her bed. While I will admit that Alexander can be a little terror at times, what does Joey honestly expect? He is barely a year old. Plus, how could she stay mad at the little tike, he is just too darn cute. I actually like helping Potter baby sit,** **best part when he's asleep we get some alone time.**

 **" Give the little guy a break Potter, he's not even a year old yet.",** **I remind in a gruff manner. My breath nearly catches in my throat when Joey walks out of the bathroom wearing only an old shirt of mine. Holy crap that looks way better on her then it ever did me. Guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight. Unfortunately Jo made it crystal clear where we stood on sex. In other words, we won't be having it until she's ready. This is more then fine with me of course, but does she insist on dressing so damn sexy? The girl is killing me right now.**

 **"** **You know, you are absolutely right. It is not even Alexander that I should be upset with, it's you Witter.", remarks Joey with a bitter scowl before reluctantly crawling into my arms. Sitting up in my spot, I pull a blanket around the two of us. Whoa, what is that supposed to mean? How is it my fault that Alexander is secretly the devil? As I recall, I volunteered to come help Joey baby sit. He is not my nephew, I don't need to be here. The only reason that I am is because I wanted to spend some time with Potter.**

 **Letting out a yelp when Joey elbows me in the ribs, I pull her into my lap," Why would you be upset with me Jo? I didn't do anything wrong."**

 **Regarding me with an agitated scowl taking over her features, Joey curls up in my arms," Are you kidding me? Pacey, you gave Alexander pots and pans to bang on!"**

 **"** **What? What is the big deal? He was having a fun time Jo!", I defend with a sigh when she turns her back to me. Alright fine, maybe letting Alexander bang on a pot and pan was not my brightest idea ever. What else was I supposed to do though? The kid needed something to play with and he did not want any of his rattles.** **Joey looks like she wants to murder me at this point. Not feeling all that safe in the same bed as her. Damn if Joey is not a turn on when she is angry though. Seriously, I mean look at her.**

 **" Pacey, if you ever give my nephew something loud to play with again they will never find your body.", promises Joey before a light peck to my cheek. Oh, she sounds seriously. Guess I'm not going to mess with** **Joey anytime soon. Why does Potter have to be so damn hot? It is really difficult for me to concentrate with her in only my shirt. At this point, I should be sleeping on my stomach. Last thing I need is to explain the tent in my shorts to Joey. It's not exactly something I can help though. How is it my fault this girl riles me up?**

 **" Jo, your threats are sort of a turn on. Not sure if that's what you're going for.", I acknowledge with a grin and a wink. Smirking when Joey leans up for a kiss, I hold her in my arms. How I lucked out and won** **Josephine Potter's heart is a mystery to me. Whatever I did, I hope that I'll never do anything to undo it. Not sure if I could live without Jo in my arms each night. I have grown used to falling asleep and waking up to her. Jo is like air, I need her in my life. Whatever I have to do to keep her here? I'll do it.**

 **" Shut up Pacey Witter, if I didn't love you...you would not be breathing right now.",** **advises Joey with a chuckle before nuzzling into my arms. Letting her words sink in, I can feel my heart begin to race. Did I just hear her right? Joey is in love with me? Holy crap, when did this happen? Please tell me that I am not dreaming right now. I have waited to hear those words for a while. it's never been a secret that I am in love with Potter. Part of me had begun to wonder about her though, especially this afternoon with Dawson. ...But she just cleared everything up, Joey is in love with me? How did I get so lucky?**

 **Staring at Joey with a look of shock, I fidget with my hands nervously," You're in love with me, Jo?"**

 **Realizing what she's said, Joey flushes red with embarrassment," Well...yeah. Guess that I am Pace."**

 **" I have got to be the luckiest man on earth then, you know that you could do better then me right?",** **I ponder before placing a kiss on Joey's forehead. This earns a chuckle from her as she shoves at me playfully. Joey laughs but I am serious. Sometimes I wonder what a girl like her could ever see in a guy like me. It is no secret that Joey could have just about any guy that she wants and yet for some unknown reason she chose me. I am the one that she wants and for the life of me I have no idea why.**

 **" Yeah, but you live right across the creek so it's just more convenient to date you.", teases Joey with a wink while lying her head on my shoulder. Oh, ha ha laugh it up Potter. We will just see who is laughing when I give Alexander another pot and pan to play with tomorrow morning while you're still fast asleep. Though, if I do that, I had better be prepared to be murdered by Joey. I'll find a way to get her back. Maybe Jo and I were just meant to be. We spent our entire lives bickering and arguing, we were bound to collide eventually.**

 **"** **You really know how to make a guy feel special Potter.", I joke with a silly grin taking over my features. My heart skips a beat when Joey's mouth meets mine. Damn this girl is hands down going to be the death of me. She has my head spinning, hell I can hardly think straight these days. Not sure what it is that I did to deserve a girl like Potter but I hope I will never lose her. Joey has made me the happiest I have been in a while. I love being able to call her my girl and will never stop doing what I have to do to keep her happy.**

 **" Shut up and kiss me Witter.", orders Joey in a stern tone. Touching my hands to either side of her face, I nudge the tip of my nose against hers. My lips meet Joey's in a soft loving kiss. This is something that I could definitely get used to. Not sure how I managed to win the heart of the most beautiful girl in Capeside but I am not about to do anything to screw up my chance with Jo. For as long as I could remember she is the only girl, I ever secretly had a thing for. Now that I finally have her? I will do just about anything to keep her.**


End file.
